Stormcloaks
and the Stormcloaks.]] The Stormcloaks are a Faction featured in . Led by Ulfric Stormcloak, they oppose the Imperial Legion and their attempts to force Skyrim into an alliance with the Thalmor and the Cyrodilic Empire. The Dragonborn has the option of joining the Stormcloaks after Alduin's assault on Helgen, regardless of whom the Dragonborn followed — Ralof or Hadvar. Philosophy The Stormcloaks believe that Skyrim should secede from what they believe is a crumbling Empire. This stance came about due to the aftermath of The Great War and the imposition of the White-Gold Concordat by the Aldmeri Dominion. Stormcloaks believe that the Empire are just puppets of the Thalmor Since they surrendered during the Great War and accepting the Elves terms of surrender. This includes banning the worship of Talos which most do not support. They believe that if they gain independence, times will be hard but eventually The Kingdom of Skyrim will push through into a new age. White-Gold Concordat Amongst the terms of the Concordat was the outlawing of the worship of Talos, giving free rein to the Thalmor to move throughout the Empire and hunt down any worshipers of this outlawed religion. This angered many Nords, as Talos was highly revered among them and was considered to be their greatest leader, to ban him was blasphemous. It also included that the Empire will continue to exist but must not oppose and even fight against anyone who goes against the White Gold Concordat causing Nords to see this as treason to what the Empire stands for. The Markarth Incident The Markarth Incident is considered to be the initial conception of the Stormcloak rebellion. In 4E 176, Ulfric Stormcloak and his army retook the city of Markarth in the name of the Empire from Forsworn invaders, under the agreement from the Empire that Talos worship would be permitted. However shortly after retaking Markarth, the Empire rescinded upon the agreement due to pressure from the Aldmeri Dominion thus Ulfric and his militia were arrested and incarcerated. During Ulfric's imprisonment, his father died and Ulfric was forced to deliver the eulogy by a letter he had smuggled out of prison. Upon his release, he returned to Windhelm, took up duties as Jarl, and began his rebellion in earnest. High King Torygg The event that triggered rebellion across Skyrim was the death of High King Torygg by Ulfric Stormcloak in 4E 201. After years of brewing resentment for what he believed was betrayal by the Empire, Ulfric, now Jarl of Windhelm, challenged Torygg to a duel in order to take the throne. Ulfric claimed it was a formal duel in the "Old Nord Way". Many others in Skyrim, such as General Tullius, called it murder. After Torygg's death, Ulfric fled to Windhelm and Skyrim was plunged into Civil War. By using a combination of the outlawing of Talos worship and the Nords' strong sense of nationalism along with their mistrust of the Empire and the Aldmeri Dominion, Ulfric successfully managed to recruit a great many of Skyrim's populace to the rebellion. All of the hold governments of the four Old Holds declared for Ulfric, as well as many wanderers, workers, sellswords, warriors, soldiers and former soldiers. Leadership and opposition The rebellion is led by Ulfric Stormcloak, the Jarl of Windhelm. His second in command is Galmar Stone-Fist. They are opposed by the Imperial Legion, which is led by commander of the 4th legion, General Tullius. War tactics s.]] They follow guerrilla hit-and-run tactics to overwhelm the larger Imperial armies. They are mostly non-regimental, not relying entirely on rank like the Imperial Army; instead relying on the talent of powerful Nord warriors in their midst to achieve their goals. They are against all who have any ties to the Imperials and as such hate clans like the Battle-Born. However, the Gray-Manes are strongly loyal to Ulfric and his army. The Stormcloaks theoretically have weaker defensive, but stronger offensive capabilities than the Legion; their use of armour is lighter and thus not as tough, but the Stormcloaks use a wider variety of weapons to make up for this. Armor Stormcloak armor is basic light armor. It is the same armor set worn by Hold Guards, though there is an officer version decorated with many unique bear parts and motifs, a nod to Ulfric's banner. Initiation Invitation .]] Ralof invites the Dragonborn to join the Stormcloaks if he or she followed him through Helgen Keep during Alduin's destruction of the settlement during the quest Unbound. Likewise, Stormcloak Soldiers might have also attempted to recruit the Dragonborn. Farmers met on their way to join Ulfric can also start the process. Introductory mission To become a Stormcloak, the Dragonborn ventures to Windhelm, seat of Jarl Ulfric Stormcloak. There, his second-in-command, Galmar Stone-Fist, tests the Dragonborn to ensure both battle-worthiness and devotion to the Stormcloak cause. He asks the Dragonborn to travel to an island northeast of The College of Winterhold, where The Serpent Stone is located and slay an Ice Wraith. After doing so, the Dragonborn returns, where it is revealed that slaying the Wraith was as much a test of prowess in battle as it was a test of loyalty, because finding the island and killing an Ice Wraith is dangerous and difficult. As a new member, the Dragonborn receives the customary Stormcloak Armor. One final opportunity arises for the Dragonborn to switch sides and join the Legion. Upon returning the Jagged Crown to Ulfric, the Dragonborn can no longer sign up with the Imperial Legion. Oath All new initiates to the Stormcloaks must recite the Oath: "I do swear my blood and honor to the service of Ulfric Stormcloak Jarl of Windhelm and true High King of Skyrim. As Talos is my witness, may this oath bind me to death and beyond... ...even to my lord as to my fellow brothers and sisters in arms. All hail the Stormcloaks, the true sons and daughters of Skyrim!" Ranks There are 5 ranks that can be earned if the Stormcloaks are joined during the Civil War questline. Progress in rank occurs at the completion of key battles during the war. *Unblooded - complete Joining the Stormcloaks *Ice-Veins - complete Battle for Whiterun *Bone-Breaker - complete Rescue from Fort Neugrad *Snow-Hammer - complete The Battle for Fort Sungard *Stormblade - complete The Battle for Fort Snowhawk *Battle-Maiden - the Dragonborn cannot achieve this rank Stormcloak camps Stormcloak camps are located within each hold throughout Skyrim, with the exception of Eastmarch hold. These serve as outposts for the Stormcloaks and are instrumental in the ongoing civil war. They are normally commanded by a Stormcloak Officer who can be found in his tent, and also have a quarter-master working at a forge who will also serve as a merchant. *Falkreath Stormcloak Camp *Haafingar Stormcloak Camp *Hjaalmarch Stormcloak Camp *Pale Stormcloak Camp *Reach Stormcloak Camp *Rift Stormcloak Camp *Whiterun Stormcloak Camp *Winterhold Stormcloak Camp Post Civil War , after Ulfric's speech.]] After the conclusion of the civil war in favor of the Stormcloaks, the player will be told there are still Imperial camps out there to destroy. However when visiting said camps the commanders will still be flagged as essential and cannot be killed, furthermore the Imperial soldiers at these camps will eventually respawn. Additionally, citizens still mention the war. A number of notable changes occur after completing the Stormcloak campaign: *Vignar Gray-Mane becomes Jarl of Whiterun. *Skald the Elder is reinstalled as Jarl of Dawnstar, and Laila Law-Giver is reinstalled as Jarl of Riften assuming that the player gave Dawnstar and Riften to the Imperials in the negotiations. *Stormcloak soldiers replace the guards in cities such as: Whiterun, Markarth, Falkreath, Morthal, and Solitude. *Jarls who have been removed from their throne due to the Stormcloaks take over are all kept down in the cellar of the Blue Palace in Solitude along with their housecarls, stewards, and a few other notable persons who support the Imperial Legion. Elisif remains a Jarl. *The Forts scattered around Skyrim will be occupied by Stormcloak Soldiers. *Stormcloak Soldiers aid the Dragonborn in battle, if they are attacked by a foe. They do not lend assistance if the Dragonborn initiated the fight. *Though never directly stated, Skyrim is now its own country in Tamriel, leaving the Empire to only Cyrodiil and High Rock. Windhelm is the capital. Notable members , a Stormcloak officer.]] *Ulfric Stormcloak - The leader of the Stormcloaks, Jarl of Windhelm. *Galmar Stone-Fist - Ulfric's housecarl and second in command of the rebellion. *Yrsarald Thrice-Pierced - The Stormcloak commander in Eastmarch. *Kai Wet-Pommel - The Stormcloak commander in Winterhold. *Gonnar Oath-Giver - The Stormcloak commander in The Rift. *Frorkmar Banner-Torn - The Stormcloak commander in The Pale. *Hjornskar Head-Smasher - The Stormcloak commander in Whiterun Hold. *Thorygg Sun-Killer - The Stormcloak commander in Falkreath Hold. *Kottir Red-Shoal - The Stormcloak commander in The Reach. *Arrald Frozen-Heart - The Stormcloak commander in Hjaalmarch. *Istar Cairn-Breaker - The Stormcloak commander in Haafingar. *Ralof - A member of the Stormcloaks who was captured alongside the Dragonborn. *Gunjar - A member of the Stormcloaks whose body is found in the Helgen Keep. *Thorald Gray-Mane - After Missing in Action, if sided with the Stormcloaks. He may occasionally appear to help capture Fort Amol. *Angrenor Once-Honored - Once a Stormcloak soldier, but then he took a sword through the chest. *Lilija - The deceased daughter of Nura Snow-Shod. She served as a healer or "Battle Maiden". Subtypes *Stormcloak Soldier *Stormcloak General Quests *Joining the Stormcloaks *The Jagged Crown *Message to Whiterun *Battle for Whiterun *Liberation of Skyrim **Rescue From Fort Neugrad **Compelling Tribute **The Battle for Fort Sungard **A False Front **The Battle for Fort Snowhawk **The Battle for Fort Hraggstad **Battle for Solitude Achievements and trophies Gallery 563px-Stormcloack Armor.jpg|Stormcloak concept art Trivia *'Stormcloaks' are the only Civil War factions (Imperials and Hold Guards) to have female fighters (Legate Rikke doesn't fight in any of the quests). Appearances * de:Sturmmäntel es:Capas de la Tormenta fr:Sombrages it:Manto della Tempesta nl:Stormcloaks pl:Gromowładni ru:Братья Бури Category:Skyrim: Factions Category:Stormcloaks Category:Skyrim: Nords